vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadaverous Gant
Summary Cadaverous Gant is a character in Skulduggery. He is a serial killer and the main antagonist of the 11th Book in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | At least 9-A, 7-A via magic Name: Cadaverous Gant Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Male Age: Over 78 Classification: Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Mind Manipulation (Can control others by giving them commands with their given name) | All prior on a higher level in addition to Reality Warping (Can alter the interior of his home in any way he wants), Spatial Manipulation (Can alter the size of his home's interior so it is larger on the inside), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size), Creation (Can create duplicates of himself), Memory Manipulation (Can implant memories into the duplicates he creates. With an echo stone, he was able to create a town based on the memories of Valkyrie Cain), Resurrection (Resurrected two duplicates of himself), Regeneration (Low, immediately regenerated from his face being struck by lightning), Resistance to Life Absorption (Was completely unaffected by Abyssinia's life absorption) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Physically an old man, and while his magic strengthens him enough to damage Valkyrie Cain, he is much weaker than her) | At least Small Building level (Casually threw Abyssinia through a wall, superior to Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant), Mountain level via magic (Created the interior of his home - albeit over time - which contains mountain ranges, lakes and islands, and sustains it. Grew larger than a mountain to fight with Valkyrie Cain) Speed: At most Peak Human (Slower than, but comparable to Valkyrie Cain) | Subsonic (Can move faster than Post-Surge Valkyrie can react) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Superhuman (Lifted up Abyssina and threw her through a wall casually), likely Class G with size manipulation Striking Strength: At least Street Class | At least Small Building Class (Casually back-handed Skulduggery Pleasant and sent him flying), Mountain Class via Magic and Size Manipulation (Fought with Valkyrie Cain while both were the size of Mountains) Durability: At least Street level | At least Small Building level (Completely unharmed by attacks from Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain), likely Mountain level (Took hits from Valkyrie Cain while both were the size of mountains. It was implied that he was more vulnerable to harm in this state, as the magic granting him his increased durability had spread through his larger body) Stamina: Likely Below Average (his stamina is increased by his magic, but he is still biologically an elderly man) | Limitless (while within his home, he does not tire) Range: Melee range | Melee range with attacks, kilometres with magic and size manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable Intelligence: Quite high Weaknesses: Is an elderly man | If he can be brought outside his house, he is weakened. Increasing his size takes a lot of his magic, leaving him more vulnerable Key: Outside his home | Inside his home Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Characters